


Varicose Veins in Corvallis (X-Files/Les Mis 1)

by turtlesquare (orphan_account)



Series: I Want to Believe (In You) [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The X-Files
Genre: 90's Music, 90-2000, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: Agent Enjolras and Agent Grantaire go to Corvallis, Oregon to solve their first case together.





	Varicose Veins in Corvallis (X-Files/Les Mis 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of "I want to believe (in you)"! I've been wanting to rewrite this for FOREVER and I'm finally getting around to it!
> 
> I took a lot of lines from my original. However, I'm creating my own case because I thought that would be more interesting. I'm doing this so each case is it's own fic, and all will be part of a series. I found it easier that way, that way I won't have a single fic that just piles up chapters and chapters.

A young man, short, with bleached blond hair and sepia-tone skin, walked through the FBI Headquarters of DC.  He stopped at the front desk, flashing his card, at which the secretary signaled the guards to let him pass. After maneuvering the maze-like hallways, he found his way to the director’s office.  He entered the waiting room, at which the secretary looked him up and down.

“Here for the Director?” She asked, looking at names jotted on a clipboard. “Enjolras?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You can go in; he’s been expecting you.”

Enjolras passed through another door, into a room where a plain man sat at his desk, surrounded by two other men.  One of the men, an older Indian man with deep graying hair and stubble, was smoking a cigarette and had fixed his gaze on Enjolras.  The other man, a white man with a kind face (the assistant director, Enjolras was pretty sure), nodded politely as Enjolras entered. 

“Ah, Enjolras. Welcome. Take a seat,” The director motioned to the seat right in front of his desk.  He sat down in it, across from him, with his back to the other men. “Thank you for joining us on such short notice.  I see that,” He looked at some papers he was holding, “you have been with us for two years. You also have a medical degree, yes? Well, I digress.  What made you join the FBI?”

Enjolras shifted in his seat.

“I was recruited out of medical school, Sir.  I wanted to make a difference, and saw this as the perfect opportunity.”

“Are you familiar with agent Grantaire?” One of the men asked from behind him.  An awkward silence followed.

“...I am.” He sighed. 

“How so?” The Director.

“By reputation only.  He’s an Oxford educated psychologist who focuses on serial killers and the occult.  He helped to catch Monty Props last year. He had a nickname at the academy,” Enjolras sighed again. “ _ Spooky R. _ ”

The director made eye contact with the men behind him, seemingly communicating without words.  He then looked back to the man in front of him. “He has also strayed from the mainstream. Have you heard of the X Files?”  
“Don’t those have to do with the paranormal?” Enjolras scoffed. 

“Well, the reason I called you here, Agent Enjolras--is because I want to assign you to these so-called ‘X Files’.  You will be writing  _ scientific _ analyses of these cases, and reporting them back to us.”

“You want me to… debunk the X Files, Sir?”

“We trust that you will make these cases proper.  You’ll want to be contacting Grantaire soon; we look forward to your reports.”

  
  


 

While this situation was less than savory, Enjolras couldn’t help the ping of excitement that raced through him at the thought of having his own (kind of) office space.  Before he had been working in cubicles and in the autopsy room, crammed with other people. In a way, he now had the chance to prove himself.

With a  _ ding _ , the elevator landed at the basement.  Enjolras took a deep breath to calm himself before walking forward and towards the basement office.  Seeing as there was only one door with light peeking from underneath it, he figured that was his stop.  He knocked, and then walked in.

“Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI’s most  _ un _ wanted,” Was the immediate reply.  Grantaire didn’t pay any attention to him, and instead flipped through a manilla folder he was holding.  He was a tall, stocky man, with wild curly hair and tawny skin. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his tie was sloppy.  

Enjolras didn’t respond, and instead looked around the office.  It was decently sized, with a two desk both cluttered with junk, and papers scattered everywhere.  The walls were littered with paranormal findings and doctored photos of UFO”s, and to top it off, there was a poster directly behind Grantaire that read ‘I Want To Believe’.  The whole room looked like it belonged to a conspiracy nut.

Grantaire eventually looked up, and Enjolras walked forward and offered his hand.  The other man stared at it for a moment before deciding to shake it.

“I’m agent Enjolras, I was sent here to work with you.”

“Ah, Enjolras.  Who did you piss off to get sent to this hell?” Grantaire whipped.  Enjolras grit his teeth and mustered up a fake-happy ensemble.

“Actually, I’m looking forward to this,” It was hard to get the words out, but it made the other agent crack a huge smile. 

“Oh really now.  I was under the impression you were sent here to spy on me,” It was blunt, and Enjolras couldn’t decipher whether it was sarcasm or not.

“Are you questioning my credentials-”

“You’re a medical doctor, you teach at the academy, you wrote ‘Einstein’s Twin Paradox: A New interpretation’. Not  _ that’s  _ a credential! Rewriting Einstein.”

“Did you even read it?”

Grantaire shrugged. “I diiiid. I liked it,” He set his papers down and stood up. “But physics rarely seem to apply here.” He walked over and flipped off the light before going over to turn on the projector.  Enjolras watched him the whole time in disbelief. “Maybe I can get your professional opinion on this.”  
“What exactly am I looking at?” Enjolras crossed his arms.

“Oregon woman, 21. No cause of death, the autopsy showed nothing.  However…. There were these found all over her. Can you tell what they are?” He flipped from the smiling picture of the woman to a slide showing multiple pictures of her from different angles, showing black varicose veins across her whole body.  Not dark blue, but black. And one of the photos from the crime scene, showed a black goo-like substance oozing from her eyes.

“Well, they look to be varicose veins. Even though she would be a bit young to be getting them.”

“How’s your chemistry?” He pulls up another slide, showing a chemical makeup of some sort. “This is from the fluid found in her eyes as well as around her ears, in her nose, and in her mouth.” Enj was stumped.

“It’s...organic.” He pauses for a long moment. “Is it a synthetic protein?”

“Beats me! But here it is on a woman in South Dakota, and on a man in Florida.”  
“Do you have a theory?”

“Oh, I have  _ many _ theories. But maybe you could tell me why the bureau labels this as an unexplained phenomenon chooses to ignore it.”  Grantaire got up close to Enjolras, leaning down to get right up in his face, and wiggled his fingers. “ _ Do you believe in aliens?” _

Enjolras laughed, but then stopped and cringed when he realized that he was serious.

“Logically, no.”

“Did you know this girl is the 3rd of her graduating class to die of unknown causes? Science offers us no answers, so why not turn to the supernatural?”

“This girl obviously died of something. Whether it be natural causes or murder, I find it fantastic that there are answers other than science. The answers are there, you just have to look.”

“Oh Enjolras, that’s why they put the ‘eye’ in FBI.” Grantaire began to head back to the light. “See you tomorrow morning, Enj. Our flight leaves at 8 am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions can be commented below or sent to my tumblr, shanemadej-factkin !


End file.
